1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure of a sound device, and more particularly to a reflex enclosure capable of strengthening a bass effect.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Publishing Patent No. 20050195987 discloses an acoustic system, comprising: an enclosure, a waveguide section and at least two loudspeakers, where the two loudspeakers are substantially identical to each other and acoustically coupled to the enclosure, and respectively generate one forward sound wave and one rearward sound wave. The waveguide section is arranged in the enclosure and acoustically coupled to the two loudspeakers, conducts the rearward sound waves of the loudspeakers to one sound outlet, thereby strengthening a bass effect.
U.S. publishing Patent No. 20080169150 discloses a reflection-type sound box, comprising a box body and a loudspeaker. The box body comprises an upper shell and a lower shell defining a sound chamber jointly. The sound chamber has a reflection duct extended inward from the upper shell and a sound cup extended inward from the lower shell. The sound cup covers the outside of the reflection duct, and the sound cup and the reflection duct are spaced by a predetermined distance. The loudspeaker has an opening facing outward and is mounted in the box body and used for generating sounds.
The enclosure and the sound box respectively disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, both have a sound outlet, and utilize a waveguide structure to conduct the rearward sound wave of a loudspeaker to the sound outlet, but they cannot utilize the thrust of the reward sound wave of the loudspeaker to strengthen further a sound effect of the enclosure (sound box).